


[video podfic] Hypothetical

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Embedded Video, Gen, Pre-Canon, Video, Video Format: Streaming, but actually for once they're bickering as a team against someone else, the author has never taken a philosophy class even once in her life, the trolley problem, which is very cool and sexy of her tbh, why face a moral problem when you can weasel out of it with technicalities that's what i always say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are presented with a classic philosophical conundrum
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[video podfic] Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypothetical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321188) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 




End file.
